The Life of Loki
by Sufi
Summary: No one does like the girl named Loki-Oops I mean boy named Loki. With his long,greasy hair with his green dress-I mean robe. Not even his own brother Thor.
1. What is Going on inthe Kitchen

_**I do NOT own these charecters Marvel does. But I did make up this plot. And if in any part of the story I make a chareter I will mark it with a *. If you see any charecter[s] that are in the story in any other story they are a copier.**_

**There once was a boy named Loki. He always wore a dress-I mean **_**robe**_**. He had oily, black, long hair. While his brother,Thor, had beautiful golden locks. The two fought and fought but at the end of the day Loki finally realized he never was going to win.**

_**Now lets start at the point of life that Loki loved to play pranks on Thor.**_

**Loki was creeping into Thor's room. Then he took his own hair and squeeze the oil from his very oily hair onto Thor's beautiful golden locks. But Thor's hair just spit it right out into Loki's eyes,mouth and all over his robe.**

**Loki's father passed by the room and saw Loki with all that oil on his robe and face. **

**He said as he lean in to smell it," Loki what is that nasty green stuff on you?" **

**"Gosh it is rank!",he said. **

**"Is that your hair oil?", he ask suspiosly.**

**"Yes Father it is.",Loki replied.**

**"You should really wash your hair",his father said sternly.**

**"Why my hair oil is really usefull",Loki snidely replied.**

**"For example, I can save the Kingdom of Asgard money from not having to buy cooking oil". **

**"It makes all our fried food very crunchy!",Loki said proudly.**

**"Ummmmmmmmmm..., I have to tell your mother something." Loki's father said slowy backing out of the doorway.**

**"Wash your hair!",he yelled as he dashed away.**

_**In the living room...**_

**"Honey never ever let Loki cook again!", the King said to his wife.**

**"Why?", asked the Queen.**

**"He put his hair oil in all the fried food!", the King said with a shudder.**

**"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! Oh no he didn't",the Queen said with a look of shock on her face.**

**Grimly the King nodded.**

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_**Please R&rR!**_


	2. Thor the Great, Oh, and Loki the Nothing

**Thor and Loki were walking to school like they always did. Thor was singing:**

**( In the tune of Bob the Builder theme song)**

**Thor the mighty,**

**Can he destroy Loki?**

**Thor the mighty,**

**Yes he can!**

**And as useaul Thor's friends came over to onto the sidewalk that Thor and Loki were walking on. They always wanted to try Thor's hammer. Crushing Loki in the proccess.**

**At lunch Loki stood in line. He got his food and sat down. **

**But as soon as he did the lunch monitor said,"Time to go out to recess."**

**"But I'm not finished",protested Loki.**

**"Next time eat more and talk less",the lunch monitor replied.**

**"Blah blah blah",Loki said under his breath.**

**"Don't talk back to me, Young Lady!",the lunch monitor yelled.**

**"I'm a BOY!",he yelled back.**

**"Then don't wear a **_**dress**_**!",she said.**

**"IT'S A ROBE!"he screamed.**

**Thor said,"Calm down brother!"**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO I WLL NOT CALM DOWN!"Loki shouted.**

**But he took his lunch to the trash can anyway.**

**He was about a foot away from the trash when some of his hair oil fell on the floor and he slipped and fell in the...**

_**End of chapter 2.**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	3. Loki in the Trash Can

Re-cap **He was about a foot away from the trash when some of his hair oil fell on the floor and he slipped and fell in the arms of the girl whom he had a crush on since forever.**

**Well that is what he wished had happened. He actually fell in the trash can. Which was sort of better than falling into the girl whom he had a crush on since forever, in his messed up mind anyway.**

**So in the trash can Loki was trying to get up but everyone just kept on throwing food on top of him.**

**Finally he got out. But he was covered in food and drinks( if you can call the 'food' food).**

**This was the worst day of Loki's life or so he thought.**

**Please R&R and read my other story! Sorry its do short.:)**


	4. Loki the Rapper?

**Thor and Loki were having a rap battle at lunch in the cafeteria.**

**Thor went first.**

**"My name is Thor a name people adore",Thor rapped as people cheered.**

**Then Loki went.**

**"My name is Loki and I like to the hokey pokey!",Loki rapped.**

**People jeered and snickered.**

**But wait he wasn't done yet.**

**"Hokey pokey,pokey,pokey,pokey!",Loki rapped in a high pitch voice.**

**Thor bit his lip to keep from laughing.**

**Then Thor went again.**

**"As I said before my name is Thor and I'm not a bore, so if you snore when I walk through door your gonna be wishing you weren't even born." Thor rapped.**

**Then Loki went again.**

**"As I said before my name is Loki and people like to poke me."**

**"Pokey pokey pokey pokey",Loki finished his rap in a high pitched voice.**

**_And the winner is..._**

**__****PLEASE R&R. BUT DON'T DO IT FOR ME DO IT FOR****_ LOKI AND HIS OILY HAIR CHARITY_****. **


	5. A Happy Birthday

Now is Loki's 16 birthday.

"Loki",the King said.

" I know you don't want a birthday party but your mother wants to have one!"

"Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki?",the king shouted

"Loki quit being a fool and come out!"

"Loki I am losing my patients with you!"

The King went upstairs to Loki's room.

He looked around and saw no Loki.

Then he looked on the desk and found a note it said.

_Dear Father, _

_I have decided to go to Earth to find peace with myself._

The King shed a tear.

_Ha like that's going to happen._

_I really went to make those puny little mortals bow down to ME and only ME._

Why, Loki ,why?

_Right about now you are probably asking the question 'Why?'._

_Well, since you never loved me it was very easy._

_Just kidding._

_Really,I just like people bowing down to me._

_It boost your self-esteem._

_Well, good-bye Father._

_Love(really love is so over rated Father)_

_Loki_

That is the end!


End file.
